City of Liberta
|leader_name = Caius Rubio|leader_party = Prosperity Party|leader_title1 = Mayor|leader_name1 = Kees Urbain Liberta First|area_total_km2 = 129|area_land_km2 = 129|area_water_km2 = 0|area_urban_km2 = 133|area_metro_km2 = 133|elevation_m = 3|elevation_max_m = 43|elevation_min_m = -269|population_est = 3,000,000|population_as_of = 2016|population_density_km2 = 22556|population_rank = 135th|population_density_rank = 20th|timezone = AZOST|utc_offset = -1|postal_code = NNNN NN|iso_code = LE, LBT, 448, ISO 3166-2:LE|registration_plate = AAAA00|website = cityofliberta.gov.lb|pop_est_as_of = 2016}} The City of Liberta, or formally the Trinitarian City of Liberta, commonly referred to as Liberta (this formulation is incorrect as Liberta is the nation itself), is the capital of Liberta. It has been the capital of Liberta since the nation's founding in 80 BC. It is the largest and only city in Liberta. the City of Liberta was the only landmass of the nation Liberta until the 4th century AD. It is one of the worlds most recognized cities for its distinct culture, education, and architecture. The City of Liberta just like the nation of Liberta is situated on the Great Meteor Seamount, with an average depth of 269 meters. The City of Liberta has only a landmass of 133 square kilometers and with a population of 3 million residents, it's the 20th most dense city in the world. However, the City of Liberta is only the 73rd most populous. The City of Liberta is accountable for over 98% of the GDP of Liberta. The City of Liberta was originally founded as a private island, at an area of 1km2. It wasn't until 19 BC that the City of Liberta became a town, and until the 1950's that the City of Liberta became a city. The City of Liberta was always of great importance to Liberta as it served as an administrative center of the nation. The City of Liberta is of importance to the global economy as it hosts one of the worlds largest stock exchanges, NALCAMM. It is ranked as a city of Alpha importance. Most notably, the City of Liberta is home to GERC, Amnac, Fierre, and Speedster. Four of the one hundred largest companies in the world, in each of their industries respectively and generally in the world. Together with the National Harbor of Liberta, which is the 5th busiest port in the world, which is also said to be one of the most efficient ones. 7% of the nations GDP come from Terminal Handling Charge and other charges from the port itself. All administrations, bureaus and other branches of government are all located in the City of Liberta. The City of Liberta serves as a quote on quote "gate" to the international trade. It is not only an economic center but also a hub for architecture, studies of ancient Greek society, sociology, and archeology. As older structures even from the 1st century AD are still standing, many of them still in good condition, this allows for a remarkably precise understanding of society during 100-1500s through not only a sociological, but also an archeological perspective. This page is under construction. Etymology The City of Liberta's name just like the nations name is commonly agreed upon by etymologists to have originated from the Latin word for liberty. It was Ace Aquarius son Baptiste who originally named the island. Baptiste came up with the name after allegedly being underwater in his palace when he came up with the name. Category:Liberta Category:Cities Category:Capitals